Justice League of America Vol 2 1
The Tornado's Path Chapter One: Life :"I know those looks. You're putting the band back together, aren't you? Hold on, I'll get my bow." ::--'Oliver Queen' Summary Volume: 4 Issue: 1 Month: October Year: 2006 Credits Editor: Eddie Berganza Assistant Editor: Jeanine Schaefer Writer: Brad Meltzer Cover Artists: Ed Benes, Mariah Benes, and Alex Sinclair (variant 1) and Michael Turner and Peter Steigerwald (variant 2) Penciller: Ed Benes Inker: Sandra Hope and special thanks to Mariah Benes Colorist: Alex Sinclair Letterer: Rob Leigh Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Arsenal (Roy Harper) * Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Black Canary * Black Lightning (as Jefferson Pierce only) * Dr. Impossible * Felix Faust * Gold * Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) (as Oliver Queen only) * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * Kathy Sutton * Platinum * Red Tornado * Signalman (as Phil Cobb only) * Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) * Traya Sutton * Vixen * Will Magnus * Wonder Woman (Diana) Locations: * Gotham City :*Batcave * Hoboken :* Laboratory of Will Magnus * Star City :* Unnamed Gymnasium :* Oliver Queen's Residence * Metropolis :* Unnamed Bar/Diner * New York City :* Unnamed Morgue :* John Smith/Kathy Sutton Residence (Apartment 5D) * Unnamed Rocky Mountain State/City (Identified as Colorado in issue #2) ::* Professor Ivo's Laboratory/Base * Hub City :* Unnamed Bar Items: * Arsenal :* Trick arrows * Batman :* Utility Belt * Dr. Impossible :* Mother Box :* Boom Tube :* Saw-Blade Throwing Disk * Green Lantern :* Green Lantern Ring * Vixen :* Tantu Totem * Wonder Woman :* Indestructible Gauntlets :* Lasso of Truth :* Boomerang Tiara First Appearances: Dr. Impossible Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: In the Batcave, Batman (Bruce Wayne), Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent), and Wonder Woman (Diana) begin voting on who will be the additional members of the Justice League of America. Kathy Sutton is at Will Magnus' laboratory waiting and hoping that Red Tornado's soul will reenter his android body, which had recently been rebuilt by Magnus. Platinum, curious about Kathy's love for Red Tornado, asks her about their relationship. Meanwhile, Red Tornado's disembodied soul and Deadman watch. In Star City, Roy Harper and Hal Jordan watch a boxing match and catch up on old times. Dinah Lance contacts Hal through his ring and asks him to join her in visiting Kathy for support. Hal offers Roy the opportunity to join them. In Metropolis, Jefferson Pierce is at a bar with Phil Cobb, who is acting as an informant on the latest dealings of various supervillains. Pierce learns about some recent disappearances, including Plastique, Electrocutioner, Trident, and Dr. Impossible. Deadman takes Red Tornado's spirit to a morgue, where he shows him the corpse of a recently deceased duplicate of the villain Multiplex. He offers Reddy the chance to be completely human by taking over the body. In Hub City, Vixen enters a bar looking for the Question, who she believes sent her a note asking for a date. The bartender tells her that the Question hadn't been in Hub City for over a year, and Vixen realizes she stepped into a trap. Reddy successfully enters the human body and discovers that he still has his powers. However, after he leaves the morgue, Deadman transforms, revealing his true identity: Felix Faust. Back in Star City, Hal and Dinah arrive at Roy's home. Oliver Queen answers the door, as he was babysitting Roy's daughter Lian. Ollie feels a little left out at not being invited to accompany the others, but is very proud of Roy. Reddy arrives at Kathy's apartment and reveals his new body to her and their adopted daughter Traya. Platinum and Gold discuss Kathy's visit to the lab, but their conversation is cut short by Dr. Impossible, who decapitates each of them and teleports away with the still-vacant android body of Red Tornado. Notes * The first chapter of writer Brad Meltzer's upcoming novel, The Book of Fate, is included at the end of this issue. * Heroes discussed and/or voted on for inclusion in the League this issue include: Captain Marvel, Red Tornado (John Smith), Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Supergirl (Kara Zor-El), Flash (Bart Allen), Power Girl, Mr. Terrific (Michael Holt), Atom (Ray Palmer), Vixen, and Hawkman (Carter Hall) * Jefferson Pierce's conversations/internal monologues imply a new Psycho-Pirate is active and selling his/her services of manipulating emotions (specifically 'Happy' and 'Ecstatic') much like an addictive drug and that Signalman and Silver Ghost are among those that have tried it. * The shadowy mastermind in this issue is ultimately revealed in Justice League of America 4 (Volume 2, 2007) * The events depicted in Issues #1 through #6 appear to be occurring during a single day. * The two shadowy villains in the Hub City bar are revealed in the next issue. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles *Arsenal (Roy Harper)/Appearances *Batman (Bruce Wayne)/Appearances *Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance)/Appearances *Black Lightning/Appearances *Doctor Impossible/Appearances *Felix Faust/Appearances *Gold/Appearances *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen)/Appearances *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)/Appearances *Kathy Sutton/Appearances *Platinum/Appearances *Red Tornado (John Smith)/Appearances *Signalman/Appearances *Superman/Appearances *Traya Sutton/Appearances *Vixen/Appearances *Will Magnus/Appearances *Wonder Woman/Appearances External Links * References * ---- Category:Comics Category:2006 Category:2006, October